The UW/FHCRC CFAR Administration Core is responsible for strategic planning and operational management of the CFAR. The CFAR Administration Core is co-located with the Dept of Global Health Administration Team and with the Administration Core of the UW Center for AIDS and STD, a permanent Center based in the Infectious Diseases Division, also directed by Dr. Holmes, which supports the CFAR efforts to coordinate its HIV/AIDS research, other research training, and community outreach activities with similar programs involving STD. The Aims of the Administration Core are: 1) Support collaborative, interdisciplinary, translational HIV/AIDS research and research training to pursue the CFAR Strategic Research Priorities and Specific Aims. This includes coordinating HIV/AIDS research and research training programs domestically and globally, to expand basic discovery research, prevent new infections, and improve HIV disease outcomes. To support this Aim, the Core promotes growth of funding, facilities and other resources and infrastructure needed for HIV/AIDS research and research training; provides educational and research training opportunities, and scientific communication to investigators, trainees, and the community; and maintains active inter-CFAR participation; and 2) Efficient, effective, timely, collegial operational management of the CFAR. including strategic planning leading to exciting, aspirational, futuristic plans for going forward in the most promising research areas; implementing CFAR activities according to CFAR principles, policies, and procedures; managing pre- and post-award and personnel administration; supporting Core and Scientific Working Group functions; and effectively advertising and promoting CFAR services and activities. The Core supports many HIV/AIDS-related courses, seminars, symposia, and workshops to promote scientific communication and facilitate collaboration. The Core works closely with: UW Advancement on raising private funding for HIV/AIDS research; the Dean of Medicine, and the UW Provost and CEOs of affiliated institutions, obtaining substantial commitments in matching funds and required space for the CFAR and CFAR members; the Consortium Research Leadership in organizing responses to new research opportunities; with the UW Office of Global Affairs, Global Support Project, in establishing and sustaining international partnerships; with other UW Research Centers and Institutes; with local, state, and federal agencies; and with community-based organizations for collaborative leadership and management.